


Grown Men Shouldn't Play With Their Lady's Heart

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, General Hux x Reader, Kylo Ren Fanfic, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Multi, although it is quite angsty, bc i was in the need of a kylux sandwich, general hux fanfiction, general hux imagine, general hux one shot, general hux x you - Freeform, hux fanfic, hux imagine, hux one shot, hux x you - Freeform, kylo and hux being gits as per usual, kylo ren fanfiction, kylux x reader imagine, not really sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Hux had her heart in their hands, she just wanted one thing and she never got it thus she broke it off. Now they want her back, but it seems like it's not so easy and men don't really get everything they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Men Shouldn't Play With Their Lady's Heart

Three people stood in the control room. Door locked to keep intruders away, or any prying ears. The two men faced the woman in front of them with a new found look in their eyes, however hers was just filled with rage and tiredness. 

 

“You had no right to do that!” She screamed as she remembered what they had tried to do. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. (Y/N) remembered how familiar it was to have Kylo’s body so close to hers, how his lips knew just where to go. How she almost caved. She shook her head. 

 

“You are ours.” Hux grounded out, fist clenched by his side. 

 

“I stopped being yours a year ago, or do you not remember?” (Y/N)’s mind instantly recalled that memory, even though it hurt so much. 

 

* * *

 

_“I don’t want love, I know that it’s a stupid thing to ask for. I just want to know that I am important in your in lives, just like how you are in mine.” (Y/N) pleaded as she looked at Hux and Kylo who were standing in front of her._

 

_They both didn’t speak and never took their eyes off her. After a few moments of silence she broke it with a sigh, “I just want to know that this isn’t…that I am not being used for you to get your rocks off.” Silence followed her. She knew right then what she feared the most was true. “Please…”_

 

_Again there was silence. Hux finally broke the silence with one word, “Leave.” (Y/N) closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry, at least not in front of them. With a heart-broken sigh she got up and left the room, never making eye contact with them._

* * *

 

 

All three of them recalled the memory from that night. Hux and Kylo never will admit it out loud but somewhere deep down in their hearts they were doing the wrong thing. But with pride and the First Order involved they couldn’t let anything distract them. 

 

“Even if you are not ours you do not belong to anyone else,” Hux spoke, finality in his voice. 

 

(Y/N) laughed sharply, “So if you can’t have me no one else can?” She shook her head, “My god, are you five?” 

 

Hux didn’t appreciate being laughed at, he never did. “He can’t give you what you crave, what you need,” he walked forward to her, lightly touching her face with his hand, “he doesn’t know how to make you cu-,” before he could finish his sentence (Y/N) pushed him away. 

 

“NO! You don’t get to do this! He doesn’t deserve it!” 

 

“He took what was ours!” Hux yelled back. 

 

“Are you going to do this again?! I. AM. NOT. YOURS!” (Y/N) snarled as she pointed her finger at him and then at Kylo. “He’s nothing like you, he will never hurt me like you did, take advantage of me like the two of you did many times, and he certainly won’t break me the way that you two did. He’s safe, unlike either of you.” 

 

“Safe,” Hux sneered, “safe doesn’t ignite the fire within you. Safe isn’t passionate. Safe doesn’t make you cum or scream the way we can.” 

 

(Y/N) shook her head dejected, “Safe may not get me that, but safe does get me love. He loves me the way I deserve to be love, and I know now that you two can never reciprocate any feelings other than lust.” 

 

“We can try,” a soft voice spoke. (Y/N) turned her head to Kylo, surprise that it took him this long to say something. “What you were asking before we were not ready for that,” Kylo hesitantly took a step forward, “but we can now.” 

 

“Why now?” 

 

“We know what it feels like to actually care about something other than ranking up in the First Order or pleasing Snoke.” Hux was walking towards her now as well. Soon the two men were in arm distance of (Y/N).

 

She closed her eyes. It was so easy, so easy to fall back in love with them, she scoffed internally, she never stopped loving them. But could she put herself through this again? The heartbreak? The uncertainty? She can smell them now, god how she loved their scents, the familiarity and the comfort that it brought her. It was so easy, just with a touch she could ignite the fire that was between the three of them, she just had to reach out. 

 

(Y/N) broke out of her reverie and stared at the two men. So different yet the same. She smiled bitterly, “You had a year, a whole fucking year to tell me this and you chose to do it when I’m finally happy with someone. After I have gotten over you, when I finally stopped crying during the night. 

 

“Fuck you. Fuck the two of you,” she snapped her head to Hux when she saw that he was about to say something, “I swear to god Hux if you make an innuendo right now I will reach down your throat, pull your entrails out and wear them as a belt! I am done. I am so tired with the two of you.” She walked backwards, making space between them, “I’m done.” With a final shrug she ran out of the room. 

 

 

Kylo and Hux looked at (Y/N)’s retreating back, both wanting to stop her but knowing that if they did she wouldn’t listen to them, not during her current state. They looked at each other and gave a subtle nod, they’ll get her back no matter what it takes. They’ll get their girl back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading puddings. check out my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
